


Sonic's Final Destination

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Sonic's Final Destination [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: When Sonic has a vision of all of his friends dying, he must do whatever he can to cheat death. Based off the Final Destination films
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Sonic.exe (Creepypasta), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic's Final Destination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748815
Comments: 61
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

On a sunny day in the town of Mobius. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were waiting at the bus stop carrying some luggage around. They were waiting for the bus that would take them to Emerald Coast. Knuckles was reading a brochure about the resort at Emerald Coast that promises a fun relaxing vacation for any type of vacationer including families and couples on their honeymoon. Sonic was excited to go on vacation with his friends. But he has this strange feeling that something is going to go wrong.   
While the three were waiting, they noticed more people coming to the bus stop. Sonic knew who these people were. The first 3 people they saw were Shadow, Rouge and Omega also carrying luggage.   
"Hey Shadow, long time no see" Sonic said. "Are you heading to the Emerald Coast too?"  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Shadow said. "I just need some time to myself. Also on Tuesday, the buffet is free" Rouge laughed. Omega was making sure that they had everything.  
The next 3 people Sonic recognized were Jet, Wave and Storm aka the Babylon Rogues.  
"What are you 3 doing here?" Knuckles asked.   
"We're supposed to catch the 9am bus to Emerald Coast but somebody overslept" Wave said, eyeing Storm.  
"We told you to set your alarm clock before you went to bed," Jet said.   
"Hey you know my alarm clock is broken" Storm said. Sonic's strange feeling that something will go wrong only grew stronger as the next people came to the stop.   
Princess Elise and her friends Sonic.exe, Mephiles and Infinite seem to also be on their way to Emerald Coast. This upset Shadow as Mephiles and Infinite were his enemies and he assumed they were gonna ruin his vacation.   
"What are you two doing here?" Shadow said.  
"We were gonna have a nice vacation with our friends" Infinite said.   
"And we don't want you to ruin it," Mephiles said. Shadow scuffed.   
The last 2 people coming to the bus stop were Silver and Blaze, who came from the future to go on vacation with their friends.   
"You guys made it!" Amy said.   
"We didn't want to miss hanging out with you guys" Blaze said.  
"Yeah. Emerald Coast is nothing but a wasteland in our future. We wanted to see the nice Emerald Coast in your time" Silver said. With the main characters revealed, Sonic's feeling of uneasiness had gotten to the point where he knew for a fact something is gonna go wrong.   
The bus made a screeching halt as it approached the bus stop. The doors swung open and everyone made their way inside the bus. As Sonic walked to his seat, he noticed a few other passengers already on the bus, including a mobian holding a clipboard with a few names on them. Sonic sat down in a window seat next to Tails as the bus began to make its way to Emerald Coast. Sonic looks through the window as he notices some eerie signs that something is happening. Including a little kid crashing a toy bus in an apartment window, someone crying while holding a Sonic plush, and a restaurant that's making a flaming grill outside. Sonic suddenly began to become uneasy. Tails began to notice this uneasiness.   
"Is everything alright?" Tails asked Sonic.   
"I don't know Tails…" Sonic said.   
Meanwhile the bus driver sees a figure crossing the middle of the street. They honk at the person while slamming the brakes. Unfortunately it's too late and the person gets hit by the bus. The person flew across the street before hitting a light pole, causing it to fall down. The bus attempts to drive away, causing panic from the passengers.   
"Driver, get us outta here!" Jet yelled. A few cars crash into each other and lose control as chaos ensures on the street due to the chain of events. One car crashes into the back of the bus, causing the engines to smoke up. The people in the back of the bus quickly got out of their seats and tried to make it to the front. The engine suddenly explodes, knocking everyone to the ground. Elise and Exe unfortunately did not survive the explosion as everyone screamed at their charred corpses. Another part of the engine blows up and causes the engine to fly into the air. Mephiles was so shocked about seeing his dead boyfriend that he didn't see the engine crashing through the bus roof and falling on top of him, crushing him. Meanwhile, Silver breaks a window and he and Blaze agree to jump out of the bus and get help. Blaze jumps out of the bus window, followed by Silver. Sonic watched the two get out of the window before another bus drove past them and ran the two over, blood splashing at the windows. Wave and Storm managed to escape the bus using a makeshift hole on the bus but Jet wasn't so lucky as he caught fire and burned to death. Another car crashes into the bus causing it to flip upside down. Shadow attempted to hold on to something as the bus flipped around and dodged a huge shard of glass that would later stab Infinite through the head. While flipping around the bus, Omega falls onto Rouge, crushing her and Shadow and Omega himself. Shadow seemed to be the first one to be crushed before Rouge though (this info will be important later). When the bus stopped Flipping. Sonic noticed that Amy had died earlier due to the smoke and Knuckles was impaled in the head by a broken window. The only people that seemed to survive were him and Tails.   
"Don't worry Tails. It's all over now." Sonic said. He spoke too soon as yet another car came speeding towards the bus, getting ready to kill Tails and Sonic.   
Or so they thought.   
Sonic snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a bus heading their way to the stop.  
"Oh sweet, our bus is here," Knuckles said. Sonic looked around to see that all the things that happened were nothing but a vision. But then he saw a sobbing person with a Sonic plush walk across the street. That wasn't just a thought, it was a vision.   
"Wait!" Sonic said as the bus stopped.   
"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked.   
"We can't get on that bus!" Sonic said, his anxiety shooting through the roof. "We can't, We can't!"   
"What's gotten into you Sonic?" Knuckles asked.  
"We're gonna die. We're all gonna die. The bus is gonna crash. I saw it!" Sonic said. He suddenly stormed off, everyone chasing after him.   
"Sonic come back, we're gonna miss the bus!" Tails said. Sonic stops in his tracks. He sees the bus drive off, without anyone on it.   
"Way to go Sonic, we missed our bus. Now we have to wait for the next one" Shadow said.   
"You don't understand Shadow, I saw what was gonna happen" Sonic said. As soon as he said that, the gang heard a big crash and people were screaming. Everyone ran to the scene and saw the bus on fire and a couple of cars crashing. Sonic was scared that his vision had come true. They all turned to face the hedgehog.  
"What is wrong with you?" Knuckles yelled.   
"Calm down Knuckles" Amy said. Sonic looked at the others in fear.


	2. Festival on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy at the Festival of the Sun causes Elise her life

The next day, all of Sonic's friends minus Elise and the villains, were all sitting in the living room. They were watching the news as they reported that 17 people had died in that fiery bus crash that started after the bus had run over Big the Cat, who miraculously survived. Everyone had their eyes on Sonic, who predicted that the crash would happen.   
"How were you able to tell that the bus would crash? I'm from the future and I didn't see that coming" Silver said.  
"Because we were supposed to die in that bus crash. We all died in a specific order. But since we didn't die in that crash, we're still gonna die. Death won't stop until we all die in the order we were supposed to" Sonic said.   
"That reminds me of this movie I saw. Where this guy has a vision of all his friends dying in a specific order and they have to cheat death by saving each other" Knuckles said. "Unfortunately they all die at the end because no one can escape death. But at least Tony Todd was there"  
Dead silence filled the room.   
"Sonic, do you remember the order in which we were supposed to die?" Amy asked.   
"I can't quite remember. But I remember seeing a guy on the bus with a clipboard that had all our names on it. Hang on" Sonic said. He quickly ran to his room and picked up a clipboard and pen. He came back to the living room and began to write down the names of his friend in the order they were supposed to die on the clipboard.  
"These are the people that were supposed to die: Elise and Exe died at the same time, then Mephiles, then Silver and Blaze, then Jet, then Infinite, then Shadow, then Rouge, then Omega, then Amy, then Knuckles and finally Me and Tails" Sonic says. The friends look at each other in fear.   
"We have to be aware of what's going on. Sonic might have another vision that can help us save Elise since she's at the top of the list" Knuckles said.  
The next week, a memorial was held for the people that died in the bus crash and Big the Cat, who drowned in a fishing accident.  
"Looks like he couldn't escape death" A mysterious voice said. Sonic turned to see Mephiles staring directly at him.   
"You understand now Sonic? Death is inevitable. Big thought he was safe from the crash. Only to die just like that. You can outrun anything Sonic, but you can't outrun death" Mephiles said trying to be the Tony Todd of this story. He then burst into laughter.   
"Sorry, that's just some Mephiles humor for ya" Mephiles said. Sonic looks away, feeling uneasy.  
Later at Sonic's house, the gang talk about the bus crash victims and Big.   
"Big was supposed to die in the crash but he survived. Then he just drowned. Something is going on here" Amy said.   
"Maybe Mephiles is right, death is inevitable" Shadow said.   
"But that's impossible. He survived the crash and lived for a week afterwards. Maybe Death can skip us if we intervene" Tails said. As everyone is talking, Sonic suddenly has a vision of fire and a person screaming. He then has a faint vision of the center of Soleanna.  
" Oh no… Guys!" Sonic said. "Tonight's the Festival of the Sun. There was fire. Elise is gonna die tonight"  
The gang gasped.  
"Elise and Exe are in trouble!" Amy said. "We have to attend the Festival tonight."  
That night, the gang rushed into Soleanna as the townsfolk gathered at the center of town to celebrate the festival.  
"Where is she?" Amy said. The townsfolk cheered as they saw the boat arrived. "Over there! Sonic, you have to save her"  
Sonic makes a running start towards the boat, passing through the crowd and flying past Elise, her hair feather falling out of their hair. She turns to Mephiles.   
"See? I told you he'd make it" Elise says. Mephiles rolls his eyes. Sonic sees the boat stopped at the center of the tower. Elise and her friends exit the boat and head to the center. Elise is given a torch and Sonic's vision of fire comes to his head. He quickly dashes across the water and rushes towards Elise.  
"Wait!" Sonic yells. Elise turns around and fears and the torch falls out of her hands. Sonic quickly catches the torch.  
"Elise, you can't light up the tower. You're gonna drop this torch and you'll die." Sonic said.  
"Mr Sonic, give us the torch" Sophia, Elise's lady in waiting said.  
"I can't. She'll die" Sonic said.  
"Just give us the torch. We need to continue the festival" Mephiles said.  
"No!" Sonic said. "I don't wanna be responsible for Elise's death. Exe is gonna die shortly after her."  
"Sonic please…" Elise said. "I'll be extra careful. I promise. Just give me the torch"  
Sonic sighed and handed her the torch.  
"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light…" Elise said before lighting up the tower, causing the town to cheer. All is peaceful until Death's wind picks up.   
A piece of the ember from the tower flies through the air and lands on Elise's dress, causing her to be set on fire. The cheers turned into screams as the princess was on fire. The people at the tower were appalled at the sight before them. Sonic thinks fast and gets a fan to fan out the flames. Unfortunately the flames only get worse. Sonic grabs a bucket and throws the fluids at Elise, this causes the flames to go higher.  
"That's lighter fluid!" Infinite yelled.  
"Why do you guys have lighter fluid?" Sonic said.   
"In case the torch has a spare flame in it" Infinite said. Elise tries to run off to fan the flames only to slip, hit her head on the railing and fall into the river. The townspeople ran away as they witnessed Elise's death, ending the festival in tragedy. Sonic was scared at what he just witnessed. He quickly scoops up Exe and runs off with him so he doesn't die after Elise.  
"Hey! Get back here with my boyfriend!" Mephiles said running after them.


	3. Bedroom fire and apparent suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe and Mephiles die together. But not in the same way

The gang met up the following week at Elise's funeral. The town was mourning the loss of their princess and the last surviving member of the original Royal Family. Exe and Mephiles approached Sonic after the service. Exe slapped him in the face.  
"What is your problem?" Exe said.  
"What? What did I do?" Sonic said.  
"You intervened during the festival and it cost Elise her life" Mephiles said.   
"I was trying to save her!" Sonic said.  
"You threw lighter fluid at her!" Exe said.  
"How was I supposed to know it was lighter fluid?" Sonic said. "It's liquid!"  
"Because of you and your 'Superstitions', My best friend is dead. And you ruined our vacation" Mephiles said.  
"You're blaming this on me? Elise was supposed to die in that bus crash. But since she didn't, she died at the festival. Which means Death is moving on to the next person on the list" Sonic said pulling out the clipboard and showing the demons the list. Elise's name is crossed out since she already died. Exe is the next name after Elise.  
"Exe, you're next on the list to die" Sonic said. Exe and Mephiles stared at each other before they burst out into laughter.  
"Sonic we're immortal, we're not gonna die. We're gonna live forever" Exe said as the two laughed.  
"This isn't funny you two. Exe is gonna die next. He was supposed to die in the bus crash and immediately after Elise" Sonic said. Exe and Mephiles laughed even more.   
"Come on darling, we have a kingdom to run" Exe said. He grabbed Mephiles' hand and they left with the rest of the servants. Sonic watched the two leave.  
"You two are making a big mistake," Sonic said.  
The next day, the gang except the villains met up once again at Sonic's house. Sonic was downing a glass of alka sensor.  
"Exe is the next on the list. Then Mephiles, then from there, we'll start dying" Knuckles said. "We need to be more careful when intervening. If we slip up, we'll cause another person's death" Knuckles said.  
"Exe and Mephiles are still in Soleanna. Because they were Elise's friends, they're gonna be the new rulers of Soleanna. And if those two are next to die, their reign will be short lived" Tails said.  
Later that night, Sonic was sleeping in his bed when his dreams suddenly became a vision. He saw two people on a bed, a lamp falling over and an explosion. There was a faint crying as well.   
Sonic wakes up the next morning frightened by his vision. Exe's death is approaching. He grabs his phone and calls Tails.  
"Hey Sonic, what's going on?" Tails asked through the phone.  
"We have to get to Soleanna and fast. Exe is gonna die today" Sonic said. He then hung up and jumped out of bed, speeding towards Soleanna.   
Meanwhile, Exe and Mephiles were cuddling in their bed.  
"You don't actually believe Sonic's superstition do you babe?" Exe asked. Mephiles hugged his boyfriend.  
"Of course not dear. Sonic is always delusional. I wouldn't trust him with anything" Mephiles said. Exe's phone began to vibrate as Sonic tried to call him to warn him about his upcoming death.  
"Oh who could that be? I'm too lazy to get up" Exe said. He reached over to the night stand to grab his phone. Death's wind picks up and pushes Exe's phone away from his grasp.  
"What the heck?" Exe said.  
"Do you suddenly feel a draft?" Mephiles said. Exe tries to reach even more causing him to knock something over.  
"What did you knock over?" Mephiles said.  
"I don't know," Exe said. The thing he knocked over crashes in the ground, causing the curtains to catch fire.  
Mephiles and Exe got out of bed when they saw the flames.  
"You knocked over the lamp!" Mephiles said. "We need to get out of here" Exe and Mephiles ran to the door. Mephiles tried to open the door only for the knob to not turn.  
"It's locked!" Mephiles said. "Quickly, the window!"  
The two ran to the window as the flames spread across the room. As Mephiles broke the window to escape, Exe realized he forgot his phone on the nightstand. Mephiles broke the window and quickly jumped out, not realizing he left Exe behind.   
He landed safely on his feet near the front of the castle.  
"Wait, where's Exe?" Mephiles said. Suddenly a huge explosion is heard. A few bystanders run for their lives. Mephiles turned to see that the bedroom had exploded.   
"Exe?" Mephiles said. Suddenly, a charred body lands next to him. He screams as the body is revealed to be Exe, whose phone exploded in the fire.  
Sonic and the others ran into the scene. They're too late.  
"EXE!" Sonic screamed. The gang were frightened by the sight before. Tails started crying, Knuckles threw up and Amy shrieked.  
Later that day, the gang plus Mephiles sat in Sonic's living room, Mephiles was crying in Blaze's lap.  
"I was gonna propose to him at Emerald coast. We would've ruled Soleanna long after Elise. 'Long Live King Mephiles!' They would've shouted…" Mephiles said through his tears.  
"Oh give me a break. Why do I have to deal with him?" Blaze said.  
"The rest of us don't want to so you're the last resort," Knuckles said.  
"You owe me for this," Blaze said. Mephiles sits up.  
"Alright. I'm ready to help you guys. I'm the next to go on the list after all" Mephiles said.  
"And I've brought some help," Shadow said, loading his gun. The gang gasped.  
"Put that away Shadow!" Sonic said. Shadow sighed and placed his gun on the counter. Big mistake.  
"Alright gang, let's huddle up" Sonic said. The gang except Mephiles huddled up.  
"Listen, I know that we all hate Mephiles. But if he dies, we will start dying so we have to protect him." Sonic said. "Let's put all our differences aside and-"  
"OH MY GOD MEPHILES HAS A GUN" Knuckles yelled. The gang looked to see Mephiles holding Shadow's gun. The gang screams.  
"What is he doing with that?" Amy said. Mephiles pointed it at everyone.  
"Stay back…" Mephiles said. "I changed my mind. I don't want to live like this"  
"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked. Mephiles pointed the gun at his head.  
"I lost everything. I lost my best friend. I lost my boyfriend. I could care less about Infinite. There's no need for me to live any longer" Mephiles said. Before anyone could react, Mephiles pulled the trigger and BOOM. Black blood splatters everywhere.   
Mephiles falls to the ground, dropping the gun on the floor. Amy screams, Silver starts breaking down, and Shadow is freaking out. Knuckles takes the clipboard and quickly crosses out Mephiles' name.  
"Silver and Blaze are next!" Knuckles said. Silver starts crying while hugging Blaze as he knows that the two of them are next to die.


	4. Motorcycle crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Blaze die and Silvaze is cancelled. Everyone go home

The next day, Shadow was riding his bike around the city. He was clearing his mind of seeing a charred body and witnessing someone shoot himself with his own weapon. Shadow could care less about Mephiles but watching him die broke him. It reminded him too much of Maria. Shadow picked up speed as he drove.  
Silver and Blaze were also in town. They were one their way to the cafe where Sonic and Tails were waiting for them. Silver was nervous the whole time they were walking. Today was the day he was gonna confess to Blaze that he liked her. He wanted to get it off his chest before they both died.  
"Blaze?" Silver began. Blaze turned around.  
"Yeah Silver?" Blaze said.  
"Can I talk to you about something?" Silver said. Blaze stopped in her tracks. Silver held her hand.  
Meanwhile at the cafe, Sonic was drinking some coffee when he had a vision. He looked down at his coffee cup and saw a motorcycle crash into a building. Blood splashed everywhere along with faint screaming.  
"Sonic?" Tails said seeing his brother stare at his cup. Sonic places the cup down.  
"We have to go get Silver and Blaze"  
"Listen Blaze" Silver said nervously.  
"Are you okay Silver? What's wrong?" Blaze said.  
"It's just. Ever since I met you, I always felt this feeling in my heart. You are the most beautiful person I've met Blaze-"  
"SILVER LOOK OUT!"  
Silver turned to see Sonic and Tails running towards him.  
Shadow saw the four as he drove. He put his foot in the brake but for some reason the brake didn't work. Death's wind picked up in the city.  
"Why won't it work?" Shadow said, continuing to slam the brakes. He was approaching the four quickly. Shadow decided to do something drastic. He drifted the bike to stop it from crashing but as he turned, he fell off the bike. The bike turned back around and crashed into someone, slamming into a building. Shadow got up and saw Sonic, Tails and Silver. Silver faced the wreckage and saw Blaze crushed by the motorcycle, blood everywhere.  
"Blaze?" Silver said on the verge of a breakdown. His best friend was just killed and he was gonna confess to her. Now she'll never know his true feelings.  
Silver cried out. Sonic and Tails were devastated by it. Suddenly another car comes by and hits Silver. He crashes next to Blaze, also bleeding. His lifeless arm touches hers.  
Shadow runs over to the wreckage. Sonic and Tails stare at him.  
"JET" They all yell.  
The next day, the gang are at Sonic's house again. Amy was crying and now the whole gang was drinking alka sensors.  
"Why did they have to die?" Amy said. "I just want this to end already. I don't want to lose any more of our friends"  
Knuckles was watching the news and Sonic was busy having a breakdown.  
"Jet's gonna die and then Infinite and then… Shadow. I don't want to lose him. He means so much to me…" Sonic said. Tails calmed down his friend. Knuckles suddenly looks up.  
"Tomorrow is the Free Riders tech gear tournament. And the Babylon Rogues are attending. Something is bound to go wrong." Knuckles gets up.  
"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we leave for that tournament"


	5. The Babylon tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and friends go to save jet. With a twist

The gang rode their hoverboards to the colosseum. The crowd cheered as the Babylon Rogues made their way to the starting line. Sonic Tails and Knuckles pulled up next to them.   
"Sonic? Didn't think you would join us" Jet said.   
"We're not here to race you. We're here because-"  
Sonic was cut off by the 3 2 1 buzzer. The Rogues and the other contestants took off to race. The 3 following them.   
Sonic caught up to Jet who was in first.  
"Back off Sonic, I'm gonna win this," Jet said.  
"You won't make it outta this race alive" Sonic warned. Jet saw this as a challenge and picked up speed, Sonic suddenly went faster.  
A train track appeared in Sonic and Jet's sight. Sonic suddenly sees a vision of a train passing by followed by splashing blood and a dismembered arm. Jet was getting closer to the train tracks.  
Sonic caught up to Jet again and began to pull at him.   
"What are you doing?" Jet said as the two fought over the tracks.  
"The train is gonna come by and hit you. I'm not risking it. I don't want you to die" Sonic said.  
"Why do you care?" Jet said.  
"We're all on death's list Jet. I can't lose any more friends" Sonic said. The sound of an oncoming train grew louder as the two fought. The two were suddenly pushed off the tracks by an unknown force. Sonic and Jet fell off their boards and onto the ground as the train speeded past them. Blood splashed all over the two. Sonic and Jet looked at each other.  
"Who saved us?" Sonic said. An dismembered arm suddenly plops in front of the two. It was Wave's hand. The two of them screamed.  
Tails, Knuckles and Storm pulled up to the two after the train passed. Upon seeing the arm, they screamed.  
"What happened?" Storm said.  
"Sonic was trying to save me from getting hit by a train. But I was so focused on winning this race that I bickered with Sonic. And then Wave came in and pushed us out of the way. Unfortunately she… got hit by the train" Jet said. He and Storm start to cry as they grieve the loss of their friend.   
"I don't understand, you said Wave survived the crash" Knuckles said. Sonic looked at Knuckles.   
"She did. She and Storm made a hole in the bus to crawl out of. Jet didn't make it because he caught fire. But Wave risked her life to save Jet. That means Death skipped over him. Now he's moving on to the next person: Infinite" Sonic said. He was shaking in fear. Not because Infinite was gonna die, but because Shadow would die after him. It frightened him. He didn't want to lose his boyfriend.  
The next day during the alka sensor session, Shadow was ignoring everyone as they discussed who was next to go. He's still shaken up by the fact that he killed Silver and Blaze. He didn't mean to but it still messed him up. Why did Death cause him to feel his way? First he saw Maria die then his friends were killed by his motorcycle. He didn't want to see death again. But he also didn't want to see life again. You know where this is going.  
"Here's an article from the Daily Soleanna. Remaining Friend of Late Princess Elise crowned King of Soleanna. This was 3 days ago. You think Infinite is still at Soleanna?" Tails said holding a newspaper.  
"If anything, he might be trying to take over the country" Knuckles jokes. They all awkwardly laugh.  
"Looks like we're taking another trip there," Amy said. They all turned to Shadow. His head was down and his glass was knocked over.  
"Hey Shadow, you coming?" Knuckles said. Shadow puts his head up and sees the gang staring at him. Sonic looked worried.  
"Fine" Shadow says.


	6. The Return of the double deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Infinite set next to die, Shadow knows what must be done. Also death is getting back into the swing of things

A speed boat can be seen at the dock of Soleanna. As the gang approached the town, they saw King Infinite board the boat. He looked upset. The gang sneaked onto the boat as it drove away. It was heading away from the island and into the ocean. Infinite was at the wheel, alone with his thoughts. He lost his crew to the resistance many years ago. Then he got some new friends. Now those friends are gone. He knew that his time would come soon. He was going to die and finally he'll be at peace. But for now, he will carry this guilt for his entire reign. Infinite sighed.  
Sonic saw a vision of someone falling off the boat and the ocean turned red with blood. He shook off his thoughts.   
Infinite put the boat on autopilot and walked out of the dock. Sonic and the gang gasp.  
Infinite stood in front of the deck. He was devastated due to losing his friends to Death. He knew that he was next. However, he didn't know that Jet survived his death but he knew that his turn was up. He was stuck with two choices: stay alive and get killed later in his reign. Or die right now and get it over with. He didn't care about who would die after him. Especially not with all this guilt of losing his friends. Sitting near the wheel was a stress ball. As the boat drove, the ball rolled off the deck and to where Infinite was standing.  
Sonic and the others approached Infinite. He turned to face them.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Infinite asked.  
"We came to warn you about your death," Jet said.  
"Jet? How are you alive?" Infinite asked.  
" Wave saved me when I was about to get hit by a train. She died in the process and Death skipped over me." Jet said. "Now it's your turn to die."  
"You say that like I'm scared" Infinite said. "I'm not afraid. Death can come take me for all I care. I lost everything. Including my friends. Come at me Death. Come at me" He took a step back and stepped on a stress ball. He tripped and fell over. The ball flew across the air. Sonic and the gang ducked but Shadow wasn't so lucky as he got a stress ball to the face. Infinite fell off the railing and down to the bottom deck. The fall alone could've killed him but miraculously, Infinite stands up.  
"I'm alive?" Infinite asked.   
"Wait, then that means.." Tails said. They suddenly hear something splash into the water, followed by the sound of the boat crushing something. The water turned an eerie red.  
"SHADOW" Sonic cried out. A body flies out of the water and lands near everyone's feet. The mangled body of Shadow. And in his mouth, a stress ball. Everyone screamed. Sonic begins to cry out for his dead boyfriend.  
Time skips to the very next day, again with more alka sensors because what else do you drink after witnessing a death?   
With Jet and Infinite still alive, the cast discussed how they were going to save Rouge and Omega from being the next person on the deathbed.  
“In my vision, Omega was the one with killed Shadow and Rouge before getting himself killed. But Shadow sacrificed himself to save Infinite who Death skipped over and immediately killed Shadow. Because the stress ball hit Shadow and caused him to fall overboard, it’s like Death is using a Rube Goldberg method. Everything is connected somehow. We need to be aware of our surroundings” Sonic said. Saying this, he waved his hand around, knocking over his glass of alka sensor. The liquid spilled on the ground. In Sonic’s kitchen, the knife board was slowly being pushed at the edge of the table by Death’s wind.  
“Sonic’s right. We have to check for and Rube Goldbergs. But first I'm going to get more water” Rouge said, walking to the kitchen. Sonic noticed the liquid of the floor.  
“WAIT ROUGE LOOK OUT” Sonic yelled. Rouge slips and falls onto the ground. The force of the fall caused the knife board to fall, on top of Rouge. She screamed before a knife lodged into a chest, silencing her. Everyone screamed again. Jet threw up.


	7. Those dang kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega is the next to go and some kids will be the death of him

The next day, the gang met up at Soleanna because no one dared to meet up at Sonic's house again after witnessing two deaths. Infinite was kind enough to let them discuss their plans at the castle as a thank you for saving his life.  
"HOW WILL MY DEAR FRIENDS ASSIST IN PREVENTING MY LIFE FORCE FROM BEING TERMINATED?" Omega said.  
"Death has set up a bunch of traps and devices in order to make his perfect Rube Goldberg. He's gonna use it to kill you. Unless we can intervene and save you. We may have failed a couple times before but I'm sure we have it all figured out, right Sonic?" Knuckles said. Sonic was staring out the window.  
"Sonic?" Knuckles said. As Sonic gazed out the window, he saw something outside. Some kids were pulling apart a toy robot. Then a little girl stepped in only to get beaten up by the two kids. It shocked Sonic. He stands up and runs outside.  
"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. The gang, minus Infinite, chased after him. Sonic ran into town and split up the brawl between the boys and the girl. The boys ran off as the girl laid on the ground.   
"Thank you Mr Sonic" The girl said. The gang caught up to Sonic.  
"What's going on?" Knuckles said.  
"Don't worry about it Knuckles. Just saving another life" Sonic said.  
"UN HAND ME THIS INSTANCE YOU FILTHY YOUNG HUMANS" Sonic and Knuckles heard Omega said. The kids from earlier were back and were pulling at Omega, trying to break him apart. Like what they did to the toy. Meanwhile next to the commotion, a few men were pulling a giant piano on to the top room of an apartment.   
"Hey Kids! Knock it off" Amy said.  
"You're not the Princess, you can't tell us what to do" Some kid said. Amy became irrationally angry at these kids.  
The rope carrying the piano began to wear out as Death's infamous wind picked up.  
No matter how much the gang yelled at the kids, the rowdy ruff boys were still going at it. It came to the point where the gang can hear wires tearing.  
Amy had enough of this. She took out her hammer and ran at the kids. Suddenly the gang heard a wire snapped. Amy stopped in her tracks and looked up to see a piano falling down. She quickly hit Omega causing him to fly into the air. The kids ran for their lives as Amy was crushed by the piano. The city was in panic immediately. The gang were shocked. Tails went to check on Omega.  
"Well the good news is no important wires were broken but the bad news is Death skipped over Omega and went after Amy. Making Knuckles the next one to go" Tails said.  
"No… . I can't die… . " Knuckles said. "THIS IS A LOAD OF BALONEY" He ran and kicked a stone into the air.  
Eggman was walking with his son Metal Sonic, where he was discussing his plan on how he was gonna overthrow Infinite and take over Soleanna in an attempt to revive the lost Flames of Disaster. Suddenly he heard something fly at them. He turns to see a rock fly into Metal Sonic's ventilation. Metal Sonic began to freak out as the rock damaged his system and began to make him over heat. Suddenly there was an explosion. Sonic and the gang saw Eggman standing there with a bunch of robot parts. He started to cry.  
"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman cried out.


	8. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's knuckles turn and the murder is over I think

Back at the Castle. The remaining 5 friends sat quietly.  
"First, we lost Elise when she was caught on fire during the Festival of the Sun," Knuckles said.  
"Then Exe died in an explosion and Mephiles would commit suicide out of grief" Tails said.  
"Then Silver and Blaze died after being run over by Shadow's motorcycle and another car" Sonic said.  
"Then Wave died saving me from getting hit by a train" Jet said.  
"THEN SHADOW RESCUED KING INFINITE FROM HIS DEMISE ONLY FOR HIM TO BE MUTILATED BY A BOAT" Omega said.  
"Then Rouge was stabbed by a bunch of knives after slipping and falling," Knuckles said.   
"And now Amy was crushed by a piano, saving Omega," Sonic said. "Knuckles is next to go… ."  
"I promise you guys I will do whatever it takes to save you guys. I will end the cycle. And we can finally live our lives normally again" Knuckles said. "Even if it means I won't be there with you guys"  
"Don't say that Knuckles," Tails said in tears. "We can save you. And then no one will get killed again. We're your friends Knuckles. We can do this"  
"We should probably get some rest. The maids said we can stay in the spare rooms for the night" Sonic said. They all nod and go to the rooms.  
That night, Sonic had another dream. There was a bedroom on fire and some people running away.  
Suddenly a scream was heard. Sonic jumped out of his bed. He ran out the door and saw a fire. Tails, Jet, and Omega ran out of their room.  
"FIRE DETECTED" Omega said. He pulled out his arm cannon and began to put out the fire.  
"Knuckles!" Tails said. He suddenly ran into the fire to save Knuckles who was on the other side of the flames.  
"TAILS, NO" Sonic said. He ran across the room to save Tails. Tails was knocking on Knuckles' door.  
"Knuckles wake up! The castle is on fire!" Tails said. He tried to turn the knob but it was stuck. Sonic caught up to him.  
"The door is locked Sonic" Tails said. Sonic tried to turn the knob but it broke off.  
"Knuckles!" Sonic said. He kicked down the door and saw Knuckles surrounded by fire. The fire started in his bedroom.  
"Knuckles we need to go," Sonic said. He quickly stepped into the fire, burning himself as he pulled Knuckles out of the fire. Suddenly there was an explosion, knocking everyone to the ground. Sonic's vision went black.  
"Sonic… . Sonic… wake up" Sonic could hear a voice say. As Sonic's vision cleared up, he saw Tails next to him. He appeared to be in a hospital. Sonic could now clearly see he was in fact in a hospital. Jet and Omega were also next to him.  
"Oh he's alive" Jet said.  
"What happened?" Sonic said.  
"There was an explosion that knocked us all out. Knuckles didn't make it but you managed to save me from the explosion. And yourself too" Tails said.  
"So that means…" Sonic said.  
"It's over. The killing has finally ended. We lost a few friends but we survived" Jet said. Sonic smiled. The killing had finally come to an end. He felt like celebrating. For Elise, For Mephiles and Exe, For Silver and Blaze, For Shadow and Rouge, For Amy, and For Knuckles. They never made it, but he will always keep them in their hearts. Sonic was so glad it was finally over.  
Or is it?


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails and Sonic board Flight 180 for the annual Smash Tournament.

A few months later, Tails and Sonic were at the airport. They were boarding their plane on Flight 180 so they could go to the Smash Tournament. Tails and Sonic sat next to each other on the bus filled with fighters who were excited for the tournament. While Sonic was packing his things he saw Villager fighting Marth as he was being escorted by the flight attendants. Mario, a few of the fire emblem characters, and Isabelle were following after them.   
"What's going on?" Tails asked.  
"I'm not sure. We probably shouldn't worry about it" Sonic said. He and Tails took a seat on the plane as it began to take off.  
"Don't worry about Mario. I'm sure he'll make it on the next flight" Sonic overheard someone say. The flight went as normal until the Pilot spoke.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're experiencing some slight turbulence-" The plane suddenly began to shake. Everyone began to panic.  
"What's going on?" Tails asked. The lights began to flicker on and off. Suddenly the engine exploded. One third of the plane broke apart, Tails being on that side.  
"Sonic!" Tails said. Sonic held on to Tails as the plane began to crash. He held on for dear life as his friend was flying in the air.  
"Hang on Tails!" Sonic said as he grabbed Tails. His grip was becoming lose but Sonic did not want to let go of Tails. Eventually he couldn't hold on any more and let go of Tails. Sonic was forced to watch as Tails was sent flying into the air, being crushed by the plane's wing.  
"NOOOOO" Sonic cried out. He can't believe he just witnessed his best friend die. Sonic suddenly heard another explosion. He turns around to see the commotion and the last thing he sees is a fireball heading his way as Sonic is burned alive.  
Meanwhile on land, there was a deserted island filled with a bunch of animals and one human, known as the Island Representative. They all stop in their tracks when they see the plane explode from the island. Everyone was in shock.  
"Wasn't that the plane heading for Smash Bros?" one of the animals said.  
"I think it was, pfft" Another one said. Everyone began to scream and run around as they witnessed a tragedy. The Island Representative stood there in shock.  
"Hey, you alright?" An Eagle asked the Rep. She was too shocked to say anything. The crash made her feel like something bad was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it wouldn't be a Final Destination parody without Flight 180. And surprise! There's gonna be a sequel to Sonic's Final Destination that takes place in the Animal Crossing Universe. Of course the remaining cast will make a cameo as well so stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
